FwPCMH34
is the 34th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 83rd episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis It's the first day of the field trip and Nagisa and Honoka takes a look at some of the features in Kyoto. Nagisa finds a lottery and wins two tickets, giving her and Honoka the chance to see an Edo drama. Meanwhile, Hikari feels worried after a series of weird event and Whisun comes out of the Chairect to tell her that "the truth is coming". Summary Nagisa and Honoka are attending a field trip with their class. They are very impressed with the many, surrounding old buildings and take pictures with some nearby Geisha. As this is going on, Hikari is back at school. In the mansion of darkness, the Butler Zakennas have lost the boy. Hikari is preparing for Gym Class when she realizes she forgot the tape measure. She goes to the storage to get it but feels another prescence. As she prepares to grab it a girl from her class joins her and Hikari walks back with her; although she still believes that someone else was there. Pollun and Lulun also gain a strange feeling as they sit behind in the empty class. After school Hikari grabs her bag to see the room darken. She notices that someone is coming and tries to escape, but the other door is locked. A friend calls for her and the classroom lightens once again. Pollun comments on the mysterious feeling again. At Tako Cafe, Akane leaves to buy some supplies and leaves Hikari alone. She went to wash the dishes and the Chairect begins to spin, along with Lulun's commune buttons. Wishun appears and comments that the Truth is getting closer. Pollun suggests that Hikari pay Nagisa and Honoka visit as she is unable to do this without them. That evening the girls try to determine how to spend their next day when a pillow fight breaks out. The teacher arrives to tell them to stop- but when she gets hit with a pillow they are shocked when she decides to play with them for a while. Meanwhile, Hikari is writing a letter for Akane. The next day the girls head into the period town, where Nagisa wins a lottery for two tickets to dress up like a woman of the Edo era, and she gives her second ticket to Honoka. They get dressed and decide to pay a visit to the filming location, where they spot Kyouko and Natsuko in Edo clothing as well. She decides to ask her where the filming is, but trips in the process of running over to them, causing an elderly man to help her up and gently scold her for not being ladylike. He reveals that he is in charge of decorations for period dramas and offers to allow them to see the studio, as there isn't any filming now. Impressed, the girls agree to go with him. He shows them a giant toad decoration while explaining how many precious memories this studio holds. Suddenly, Uraganos appears and he starts to act like he is in a period drama. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and he uses the toad to summon a Zakenna. It ties the girls with many ropes, but Hikari suddenly appears and transforms into Shiny Luminous. She uses the Heartiel Brooch to create a shield and blocks the attacks, allowing the girls to break free and summon the Sparkle Bracelets. They use Marble Screw Max Sparkle on the Zakenna and defeat it. The girls then start to wonder how they can explain this ordeal to their teacher as Pollun remarks on the mysterious feeling again. Suddenly, a new Heartiel appears. The boy of the Mansion is now outside, and has somehow wandered to the same area as the girls. Main Events *Nagisa and Honoka go to Kyoto as part of a senior trip for Verone Academy. *The Boy in the Mansion is intentionally released by Baldez, with him pursuing Hikari at Verone Academy forcing her to go to Kyoto to be protected; only to have him likewise follow. *The ninth Heartiel Prosen appear for the first time. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Seekun, Wishun, Prosen Villains *Uraganos *Baldez *Circulas *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko Trivia *Nine Heartiels are already found, but Shiny Luminous has only 7 lights in her Heartiel Brooch final pose. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes